IEEE 802.16 is a set of wireless broadband standards promulgated by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE). IEEE 802.16m is known as the advanced air interface standard. Under this standard, there are two types of uplink fast feedback channels: a primary fast feedback channel (PFBCH), supporting up to six bits of information; and a secondary fast feedback channel (SFBCH), supporting up to twenty-four bits of information. Thus, the SFBCH has up to three times as much storage as the PFBCH. The availability of either the PFBCH, the SFBCH, or both fast feedback channels, will vary, depending on a number of criteria.
With this new standard, there is a need to define a method for efficiently using the PFBCH and SFBCH channels for reporting the channel quality, multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) feedback and channel quality indicator (CQI) types of data.